Powers
Chosen during Character Creation, a player's Powers determine the player's abilities, combat strategy and role in groups. Each power set has two ability trees that the player can specialize in. One tree focuses on Damage attacks, and the other tree focuses on the character's alternate role (Controller, Tank, Healer). Players get 1 point to spend in power trees every even level for a total of 15 power points at level 30. Additional active powers can be gained by spending skill points in the character's Movement Mode skill tree. Fire, Ice, Earth, Rage, Atomic & Experimental Serums – These power sets have a Tank role option with higher defense, health and dominance. In group content, Tanks are responsible for keeping the group safe by attracting enemies' attention, absorbing their attacks and providing group immunity to control effects. Gadgets, Mental, Light, Quantum & Munitions – These power sets have a Controller role option with higher vitalization and dominance. In group content, Controllers control the flow of battle by providing group power and incapacitating enemies. Sorcery, Nature, Electricity, Celestial & Water – These power sets have a Healer role option with higher restoration and power. In group content, Healers are responsible for keeping the group alive by restoring health to the group members. All Powers - Every power set has a Damage role option with higher precision and might. In group content, Damagers are responsible for killing opponents and completing objectives. Classic Game Powers These power sets are available to all players in character creation: *Fire *Gadgets *Ice *Mental *Nature *Sorcery Marketplace Powers All power sets are available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase Marketplace power sets for access. *Celestial *Earth *Electricity *Light *Munitions *Quantum *Rage Future Marketplace Powers *Atomic *Water *Experimental Serums __TOC__ Celestial See Also: List of Celestial Powers Keep your allies alive with cleansing Holy Magic or Dark Unholy rituals. Characters using Celestial Powers can shape the forces of the universe, Bless their allies and/or Curse their enemies. Celestial powers have two distinct specializations: 'Blessed' Wield divine powers to restrain and overwhelm your enemies and to soothe the wounds of your allies! Specializing in Blessed grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +2% Critical Healing Chance. 'Cursed' Command dark powers to restrain and overwhelm your enemies and to mend the wounds of your allies! Specializing in Cursed grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +5% Critical Healing Magnitude. Earth See Also: List of Earth Powers Characters that choose earth will rumble on to the scene and shake things up. Earth Powers can be used for both Tanking and Damage and features a Tanking mechanic that defers damage to a player’s summoned Golem. Earth powers have two distinct specializations: 'Geokinesis' Geokinesis abilities give players the ability to shape Earthen constructs to crush enemies and reinforce allies. Specializing in Geokinesis grants +1% 'Critical Attack Chance and '+35 Health. 'Seismic' Seismic abilities allow players to call mighty, Earth-shaking forces to rattle and daze opponents. Specializing in Seismic grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +25 'Health. Electricity ''See Also: List of Electricity Powers Characters that choose electricity will imbue themselves with lightning. Electricity characters use these powers to shock their enemies or revitalize allies. They also want to spread their electricity so they can do as much damage to groups as possible. Electricity powers have two distinct specializations: Voltage Voltage powers will electrify your enemies and resuscitate your allies. Specializing in Voltage grants '+1% 'Critical Attack Chance and '''+2% Critical Healing Chance. 'Amperage' Amperage powers are based on electrostatic forces. Specializing in Amperage grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +5% Critical Healing Magnitude. Fire See Also: List of Fire Powers Players who choose to wield the wild and unpredictable forces of fire have to be tough. Fire characters like to get up front and blast away at enemies, and therefore they tend to draw a lot of attention. Fire powers have two distinct specializations: 'Immolation' Immolation powers cause flames to well up around your character, causing damage to anyone in the vicinity. Immolation abilities also bolster your will to win, adding an extra element to help in combat. Specializing in Immolation grants +1% 'Critical Attack Chance and '+25 Health. 'Ignition' Flames burst forth, searing your opponents and their nearby allies. The damage from ignition powers become multiplied when used in tandem with other fire powers in clouds of smoke. Specializing in Ignition grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +35 Health. Gadgets See Also: List of Gadget Powers Characters with the gadget power will find themselves pulling out all manner of devices from their pockets and pouches. On the front lines, a well-placed gadget will help you control not only the enemy but the battlefield itself. Gadget characters are crafty and use their heads to place their devices strategically to achieve victory. The gadgeteer has two unique paths to follow: 'Tactics' Slip through the shadows and deploy cunning gadgets to manipulate the battlefield. Specializing in Tricks grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +35 Power. 'Devices' Employ a variety of devious and deadly contraptions to baffle your foes. Specializing in Traps grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +1 Stealth. Ice See Also: List of Ice Powers Characters that choose to master subzero temperatures make for challenging foes. During combat, ice wielders have the ability to lock down opponents who come within their chilling reach. These characters want to armor up and keep their enemies on ice through two unique paths: 'Cryogenics' Ice forms around you and enemy attacks don't seem to land. By using your powers to create defenses for yourself, you are a master of mitigating damage. When the occasional attack does strike true, the cold is passed on to your attacker, often freezing them in their tracks. Specializing in Cryogenics grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +35 Health. 'Storms' Icy winds dance at your command, allowing you to push and pull enemies around the battlefield. No one can escape your arctic blasts, which allows you to control the direction of the fight. Specializing in Storms grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +25 Health. Light See Also: List of Light Powers The rings that grant the ability to create Hard Light Constructs are given to only a chosen few. In times of great crisis, however, the Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps may choose individuals to be reservists, thereby swelling the ranks of Light Powered heroes and villains. Those who wield the power of Light are ideal front-line combatants dealing massive damage with imaginative constructs, or supporting their allies when the fight gets thickest. Heroes wield the green power of Will, while Villains use the yellow power of Fear. Light characters can chain deadly and devastating combinations called Construct Combos by using a power followed by certain weapon combos. Light powered players can shine down two different paths: 'Assault' A Light powered warrior is tough to defeat when charging in to battle with deadly constructs. Rain devastation on your enemies with missiles and bombs, blast them with a hail of bullets, or smash them out of the way with brute force. Specializing in Assault grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +35 Power. 'Support' In the midst of a tough group battle the power of Light can be used to support the team in many ways. Create a wall to protect you and your allies, throttle and stun an enemy with a giant hand or use a blast of light to recharge your team's power. Specializing in Support grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +10 Vitalization. Mental See Also: List of Mental Powers Characters with the mental superpower are masters of mind over matter. Using their unique abilities, they can move objects with a thought to defend themselves or damage an enemy. They can also use the force of their will in more subtle ways, such as creating illusions to disorient and confuse. Mental characters love to be where the action is and control the battlefield with their minds. Mental powered characters can travel two mind-bending paths: 'Telekinesis' With the brute force of your will, you can create force fields that encase enemies or send them flying down the street. Specializing in Telekinesis grants +1% Critical Attack Chance, and +35 '''Power. Illusion By using your mental powers it is easy to make an enemy think you are someone else, creating opportunities for surprise attacks. Such power can even make an opponent think they see something that isn't there. Specializing in Illusion grants '''+5% Critical Attack Damage, and +1 Stealth. Munitions See Also: List of Munitions Powers Lock, load, and become a master of explosives and ballistics. Run and gun as you cut paths of destruction through your enemies with big guns and bigger explosions. Use your ordnance expertise to take control on the battlefield or simply blast right through the fray. Munitions powers have two distinct specializations: 'Guts' Lay waste to the battlefield and any enemies that happen to be there with military-grade ordnance. Specializing in this tree grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +35 Power 'Glory' Knowledge of up-and-coming prototype artillery is half of the battle. Specializing in this tree grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +10 Vitalization Nature See Also: List of Nature Powers Characters that choose the nature power will find themselves masters over primal forces. Nature characters draw upon these forces to keep their allies alive or wither their enemies away. When the battle gets really tough, they can also let the call of the wild surge through them and actually become a beast full of rage, cunning and animal instincts. Nature powers grow along two distinct branches: 'Flora' Wield poisonous botanical powers to restrain and overwhelm your enemies and to soothe the wounds of allies! Specializing in Flora grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +2% Critical Healing Chance. 'Fauna' Call forth the attributes of a variety of frightening and fantastic animals to dominate enemies and aid allies! Specializing in Fauna grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +5% Critical Healing Magnitude. Quantum See Also: List of Quantum Powers Manipulate time, control gravity and twist the very fabric of space itself! Characters using Quantum Powers can slow down opponents, change their density, or even teleport behind them by altering time, manipulating gravity, and folding space. Quantum powers have two distinct specializations: 'Time' Control the flow of time and control your enemies futures! Specializing in Time grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +35 Power. 'Space' Bring your enemies to their knees by manipulating space and generating graviton fields! Specializing in Space grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +10 Vitalization. Rage See Also: List of Rage Powers Tap into the Rage of the emotional spectrum to create energy blasts, deadly blood plasma attacks, and even vicious constructs. Wield this Red Light with righteous fury or be driven by vengeance and petty anger. Rage powers have two distinct specializations: 'Anger' Anger powers allow you to eradicate your enemies through blind rage. Specializing in Anger grants +'5%' Critical Attack Damage and +'35' Health. 'Punishment' Punishment Powers allow you to defer incoming damage and share your rage with your allies. Specializing in Punishment grants +'1%' Critical Attack Chance and +'25' Health. Sorcery See Also: List of Sorcery Powers Characters who wield the unseen forces of the universe hold the power of life and death in their hands. Sorcerers can doom enemies to failure or ensure their allies have the power to carry on the fight. They are ideal for combat support, often tipping the balance of a fight with their spells. Arcane powers often fall into two categories: 'Summoning' Drawn to your mystical power, fantastic arcane creatures never leave your side. Choose wisely which pet you summon, for each will behave according to the mystic forces that created it. Whether attacking, defending, or performing some other fantastic feat, legions of powerful minions are at your service. Specializing in Summoning grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +2% Critical Healing Chance. 'Destiny' The fate of many rests in your hands as you change the course of battle. Generate good or bad karma for you, your allies, or foes. Gathering these positive and negative energies allows you to elevate or enfeeble those around you. Specializing in Destiny grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +5% Critical Healing Magnitude. Iconic Powers See Also: Iconic Powers Iconic Powers are special powers, which are uniquely associated with specific DC Universe characters. Examples of iconic powers are Heat Vision, Word of Power, and Neo-Venom Boost, which are associated with Superman, Shazam, and Bane, respectively. All characters can purchase iconic powers, regardless of the power set they chose at character creation. Notes *Power points and skill points can be reset and altered in-game through the use of a RAD Kiosk, located in the Aquacultural area of the JLA Watchtower or The Pit of the Hall of Doom. *Powers can be cast faster than their animation by use of Clipping. *All powers activated from the power tray cause damage based on Might. *Celestial, Earth, Light and Rage have specific combos that follow certain powers that cause damage based on Precision. *On March 31st, 2015, previous DLC packs were separated into Episodes, Powers, Upgrades and Legends characters. Category:Abilities Category:Gameplay Category:Character Creation Category:Character Customization Category:Powers